Shinigami Academy
by Megumi-is-Dee
Summary: 'Barusan itu apa' tanya Momo dalam hati dengan bingung, setelah melihat sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak mengerti... UPDATE chap 2: Past, Now and Future. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami Academy**

Chapter one: Prolog

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

April, tahun ajaran Baru…

"_Selamat datang kepada murid-murid baru 'Shinigami Academy'. Kalian takut dengan nama Academy ini? Tak apa, tapi disini, kalian akan temui teman-teman kalian, yang sama seperti kalian…" _

"Hey, semua murid baru kelas Gotei 13, ikuti aku!" ujar Momo lantang.

"Dan yang kelas central 46, ikuti aku!" teriak cowok dengan rambut seputih salju.

"Kalian sibuk sekali, ya.." ujar Rukia, seraya menempel kertas-kertas pengumuman di madding.

"Yah, aku sendiri tak menyangka jadi ketua Murid Wanita tahun ini.." kata Momo.

"Momo, kau ini 'kan punya kemampuan ESP tingkat tinggi, tentu saja bisa jadi ketua murid.." kata Rukia.

"Tapi capek~" kata Momo.

"Hey, Hinamori, tolong cepat, ya, setelah ini kita ada rapat.." teriak Toushiro.

"E-eh, iya…" kata Momo.

------

"Perkenalkan, aku Momo Hinamori, murid kelas Gotei 13 bagian kelas khusus, tingkat 4, aku juga Ketua Regu Wanita tahun ini, dan tolong hati-hati, aku bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang.." kata Momo, melirik anak-anak jahil yang mau mengerjainya. "Mengerti?" tanya Momo.

"Mengerti!" kata anak-anak.

"Baiklah, silahkan cari kelas sesuai yang tertulis di gulungan kertas yang tadi di berikan di depan.." kata Momo.

"Baik!" kata anak-anak.

"Baik, saya akan peergi, jika kalian butuh bantuan, tanyalah pada kotak informasi yang ada di setiap koridor, mengerti?" tanya Momo lagi.

"Mengerti!" kata Anak-anak baru itu.

------

"Huuhh, capek banget…" kata Momo, saat itu mereka berada di kantin, makan siang.

"Hmm, ini baru hari pertama, lho.." kata Toushiro.

"Ohya, Toushiro, kemampuanmu itu apa?" tanya Momo, maklum, mereka baru kenal dan yang ia tahu kalau Toushiro juga masuk kelas Khusus.

"Umm, tidak tahu, yang aku tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku masuk ke kelas Khusus.." kata Toushiro, melahap sosis guritanya.

"Hey, enggak kerasa udah 3 tahun kita disini, sekarang kita berarti anak SMU, ya?" kata Rukia.

"Iya, aku jadi ingat dulu pertama kali kita kesini…" kata Momo.

-Flashback, Three years ago…

"_Momo, hari ini kamu akan masuk Shinigami Academy, nanti baik-baik di sana, ya.." kata Sousuke kepada anak gadisnya yang akan masuk SMP itu._

"_Otou-san, sebenarnya Shinigami Academy itu apa?" tanya Momo._

"_Itu, tempatmu akan bersekolah selama 6 tahun, itu tempat orang-orang seperti kita, yang di anggap aneh, dikucilkan, dan Abnormal…" kata Sousuke. "Hey, bisnya datang.." kata Sousuke, merasakan Busnya akan menjemput._

"_Eh? Mana Otousan?" tanya Momo, tidak melihat adanya Bus menghampiri jalan raya depan rumahnya._

"_Sebentar lagi.." kata Sousuke._

"_CKITT!" tiba-tiba sebuah Bus datang._

"_Nah, pergilah, ingat, baik-baik disana…" kata Sousuke, mendorong anaknya masuk._

"_Dah Otousan…" kata Momo, lalu naik ke dalam Bus._

"_Ada yang duduk di sini?" tanya anak bermata Violet, ia baru saja masuk._

"_Tidak ada…" kata Momo._

"_Apa kemampuanmu?" tanya Anak itu._

"_Hah?" tanya Momo, kaget._

"_Oh ya, aku lupa, aku Rukia Kuchiki, kemampuanku adalah menyembuhkan luka, baik luka ku maupun luka orang lain…" jelas anak itu._

"_Oh, aku Momo Hinamori, kemampuanku, mungkin mengendalikan pikiran orang? Aku juga tak begitu tahu…" kata Momo_

"_Oh, wah, kau hebat…" kata Rukia, "Kira-kira nanti kita masuk kelas apa, ya?" tanya Rukia._

"_Wh, kau tahu banyak, ya?" tanya Momo._

"_Yah, ibuku meminjamkan buku tentang Shinigami Academy, sih, hehehe…" kata Rukia. "Aduh, aku mau ke toilet…" kata Rukia, beranjak._

"_Stop." kata Momo, menahan Rukia._

"_Egh?" tanya Rukia, bingung._

"_Nanti kau tertabrak Guru." kata Momo. Dan benar saja, baru saja Momo bicara begitu, ada guru lewat._

"_Hey, tunggu dulu, kau juga punya Indra keenam, atau, ESP…" kata Rukia._

_-End of flashback-_

"Hahahahahaha, iya, oh ya Toushiro, kau itu sepertinya tak begitu terkenal, ya, aku penasaran apa kemampuanmu…" kata Rukia.

"Hahahaha, paling kalian hanya pernah liat namaku, eh, ayo cepat, sebentar lagi kita ada pelajaran metamorphose, lho.." kata Toushiro, melihat jadwal.

"Oh ya, ayo.." kata Momo.

------

"Yak anak-anak, di tingkat empat, kalian akan mempraktekkan metamorphose langsung," ujar Nanao-sensei. "Metamorphose akan terbentuk sesuai jati diri seseorang. Naga, yaitu lambang dari api, yang artinya seseorang yang selalu haus akan hal yang di inginkannya. Elang, yaitu lambang dari angin, yang artinya seseorang yang selalu berusaha hingga apa yang di inginkannya ada dalam genggamannya. Paus, lambang dari air, yang artinya, ketenangan, kesabaran, dalam pencapaian. Dan yang terakhir Tikus tanah, lambang dari bumi, yang artinya melihat segala kemungkinan yang ada. Nah itulah…" kata Nanao-sensei.

"Sensei?" potong Rukia, mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

"Ya?" tanya Nanao.

"Bukankah ada 'Polos', yang merupakan lambang dari seseorang yang dapat menguasai ke empatnya?" tanya Rukia.

"Ehm, yah, kau benar, namun itu sudah tak ada lagi, karena pewaris terakhir sudah tak ada…" kata Nanao. "Nah anak-anak, sekarang pusatkan pikiran kalian, lih…"

"Maaf, Nanao-sensei, saya mau meminjam Toushiro sebentar.." potong seseorang, ternyata Iba-sensei.

"oh, silahkan…" kata Nanao. Lalu Toushiro beranjak dan keluar.

"Fiuhh, baik, pusatkan pikiran kalian, tutup mata kalian, lihat lebih dalam kedalam diri kalian…" kata Nanao-sensei.

"hmmh, aneh…" gumam Momo, lalu menutup matanya.

------**TBC------**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinigami Academy**

Chapter Two: Past, Now, and Future

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

-XxX-

"Buka mata kalian…" perintah Nanao-sensei.

Lalu semua anak membuka matanya, semuanya seperti seorang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Lihat ke atas kepala kalian…" suruh Nanao-sensei.

Lalu seketika semua anak melihat ke atas kepala mereka.

"Naga…" gumam Momo.

"Aku Tikus tanah, hehehe…" kata Rukia.

Lalu semua anak berbincang-bincang tentang apa yang ada di atas kepala mereka.

"Sensei, bisakah kami membawa mereka? Mereka imut-imut…" kata Orihime, melihat Paus yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"Coba saja sentuh, mereka hanya replica dari jati diri kalian…" kata Nanao-sensei, seketika semua anak mengambil hewan-hewan kecil yang ada di atas kepala mereka.

"Wah, iya! Jadi seperti boneka bergerak, gitu…" kata Rukia.

"Dan gak perlu di kasih makan!" kata Momo.

"Teng-teng-teng!" bel berbunyi.

"Yak, cukup anak-anak, kalian bisa simpan itu, tapi jangan sampai hilang, mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

-XxX-

"Toushiro! Kau dari mana saja?" teriak Momo pada kawannya yang sedang tergopoh-gopoh menuju dirinya.

"Maaf, tapi tadi Iba-sensei menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh, mulai mencari buku sampai menyuruhku berlatih battle dengan pedang…" kata Toushiro, ngos-ngosan.

"Haa? Sejak kapan kau bisa battle?" tanya Rukia dan Momo bersamaan.

"Hey, jangan memperolokku sampai sebegitunya, donk, begini-begini aku bisa, tahu!" omel Toushiro.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf, habis kau ini kan Imut-imut, jadi terkesan seperti anak kecil…" kata Momo.

"Ehem Momo, ada apa, tuh? Hihihihi.." ujar Rukia.

"Lho, nyata, kan? Lihat Deh…" ujar Momo seraya mencubit-cubit pipi Toushiro.

"Hey, Hey, Hey~!" ujar Toushiro menjauh, karena pipinya mulai memerah akibat cubitan Momo.

"Hahahahaha!" tawa Momo dan Rukia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang di atas kepala kalian itu apa sih?" tanya Toushiro bingung, melihat Tikus tanah dan Naga yang ada di atas kepala dua gadis itu.

"Ah, Ini, kata Nanao-Sensei, ini Replica dari jati diri kita…" jelas Rukia, seraya memeluk Tikus tanahnya.

"Wah, mereka jadi seperti hewan peliharaan…" ujar Toushiro, mengambil Naga Momo.

"Hey! Jangan di tekan-tekan begitu donk!" Protes Momo melihat Toushiro menekan-nekan Naganya.

"Habisnya lucu, hehehehehe, hey, ayo kita makan, aku lapar…" ujar Toushiro, mengajak dua Gadis yang sedang bersamanya itu untuk makan di ruang makan.

"Yah ayo, ayo, ayo…" ujar Rukia, mendahului dua temannya itu.

-XxX-

"Hey, Toushiro, minggu depan, Ayah atau Ibumu yang datang?" tanya Momo, saat itu mereka sudah duduk nyaman di Ruang makan dengan sepiring penuh makanan.

"Hee? Memangnya minggu depan ada apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Minggu depan ada Raapat orangtua, tentang Tour kita…" kata Momo.

"Wah, kok Undangannya enggak ada buat kita?" protes Rukia.

"Langsung dikirim ke Orang tua, mungkin besok atau lusa kita akan di beritahu, berhubung kami berdua adalah Ketua Murid kelas Khusus, makanya kami tahu.." jelas Momo. "Jadi, kau siapa yang datang, Toushiro?" tanya Momo.

"Aku, tinggal bersama Nenekku, jadi mungkin Nenekku yang datang, kedua orang tuaku sudah tidak ada, hehehehehe…" ujar Toushiro Kecut.

"Eh? Oh, ma-maaf…" ujar Momo, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, kau kan memang belum tahu…" kata Toushiro.

"Hey, aku duluan, ya, aku baru ingat aku di suruh bertemu Ukitake-sensei…" kata Rukia.

"Eh? Cepat sekali kau makan, ya sudah, hati-hati!" ujar Momo.

"Oh ya, tadi ada PR?" tanya Toushirou.

"Enggak ada, kok, oh ya, Kita ke tempat Nanao-sensei, yuk?" tanya Momo, melahap sendok terakhir makan malamnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Toushiro.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat jati dirimu…" kata Momo.

"Hmm, jangan deh, Jam-jam segini kan biasanya Guru sibuk…" kata Toushiro, melihat Arloji-nya.

"Hmm, iya juga ya…" kata Momo, sedikit Kecewa.

"Hey, mau temani aku ke Perpustakaan?" tanya Toushiro, menghibur Momo.

"Wah, Boleh-Boleh!"

-XxX-

"Kau mau cari apa Toushiro?" tanya Momo.

"Tentang Tanaman Obat aja, kok…" ujar Toushiro, mulai menelaah judul-judul buku di bagian Biology itu.

"Hey, aku juga mau cari buku di sebelah sana, ya…" kata Momo, menuju Daerah 'Sejarah Sihir'.

"Oke…"

"Hmm, Ada!" kata Momo, membuka buku 'Sejarah Sihir paling Populer'.

"Hey Momo, kau sudah selesai? Aku sudah nih…" kata Toushiro.

"Oh iya, ayo.." kata Momo, membawa buku itu untuk di pinjam.

-XxX-

"Lho?" gumam Momo bingung.

"Ada Apa Momo?" tanya Rukia yang sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Aneh, di daftar isinya ada, tapi halamannya tidak ada…" kata Momo, seraya menunjukkan Buku yang di pinjamnya dari Perpustakaan.

"Eh? Mungkin Robek?" tanya Rukia.

"Wah iya!" kata Momo, menelusuri bekas Robekan yang ada.

"Memangnya kau mencari apa, sih?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Nama-Nama Pewaris 'Polos'…" kata Momo.

"Kenapa tak bilang kepadaku? Kalau buku itu aku juga punya…" kata Rukia, seraya menuju Lemari-nya, lalu mengambil Buku kecil dengan Sampul kulit berwarna coklat.

"Wah, thanks, ya…" kata Momo, mulai membacanya. "Jadi Pewaris terakhirnya itu 'Sayuri Hitoshi' ini?" tanya Momo.

"Begitulah, lalu aku baca di beberapa buku lain, katanya ia Meniggal Dunia Akibat melawan Zombie…" kata Rukia. "Tapi entah kenapa aku tak yakin dengan yang satu itu.." kata Rukia.

"Hahahahahaha, kau ini Rukia, masa' matinya seseorang harus di tentukan karena apa, hahahaha…" kata Momo.

"Hahaha, iya juga ya, sudahlah, aku mau tidur duluan, ya…" kata Rukia, seraya menuju kasur. "Oyasuminasai~" katanya lagi.

"Oyasuminasai…"

-XxX-

"Jangan mengejutkanku, Toushiro…" kata Momo.

"Yah, susah nih ngejutin Cewek yang punya ESP tingkat tinggi kaya' kamu…" kata Toushiro Kecewa.

"Hahahaha, Momo di lawan…" kata Rukia.

"Hahahahaha, ngomong-ngomong kau dari mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Momo.

"Tuh, barusan Iba-sensei menyuruhku menganttarkan obat-obattan ke ruanga Kesehatan.." kata Toushiro.

"Ya ampun…" kata Rukia.

"Hei aku mau ke Toilet dulu ya, hehehe…" kata Momo, lalu beranjak dan Menepuk pundak Toushiro. Tiba-tiba muncul sekelebat bayangan seorang wanita yang menangis.

"Momo?" tanya Toushiro, yang bingung kenapa Momo tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku ke toilet dulu!" kata Momo seraya berlari. "Barusan itu apa?" Pikirnya.

-XxX-

"Kotetsu-Sensei!" panggil Momo. Ia memang mencari guru Pelajaran Pengendalian Pikiran-nya itu.

"Nona Hinamori, ada apa?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Momo.

"Ya sayang, tapi jangan disini, di Toilet, di Kantorku saja." Kata Kotetsu lembut.

-XxX-

"Sensei, barusan, barusan saya menepuk pundak teman saya, dan muncullah bayangan wanita.." ujar Momo.

"Kau menepuk pundak?" potong Kotetsu.

"Ya, Sensei…" ulang Momo.

"Sebelah mana?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Kanan?" ujar Momo.

"Momo, coba kau Tepuk Pundak kananku." Ujar Kotetsu.

"Ba-baik." Lalu Momo melakukan apa yang di suruh, tiba-tiba muncullah bayangan Ia yang bertemu Kotetsu di toilet tadi. "hey, itu, kan, tadi…" ujar Momo.

"Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Kotetsu.

"Past?" gumam Momo.

"Bingo! Tak kusangka kau sudah bisa, aku saja dulu baru bisa saat 18 tahun…" kata Kotetsu.

"Hee?"

"Momo, Setengah dari orang-orang yang menguasai ESP tingkat tinggi mampu melihat Masa lalu, masa kini, dan Masa ternyata kau di berkahi untuk mendapatkannya." Kata Kotetsu lembut.

"Teng-teng-teng!" bel masuk berbunyi.

"Pergilah ke kelasmu." Ujar Kotetsu.

"Ba-Baik!" uja Momo seraya beranjak.

"Momo," panggil Kotetsu, menghentikan langkah Momo yang hampir keluar.

"Ya Sensei?"

"Berjanjilah padaku agar kau tak memberi tahu siapa pun, kecuali mungkin Dua sahabatmu itu.." ujar Kotetsu dengansenyumnya.

"Baik! Saya berjanji." Kata Momo sungguh-sungguh.

-To be continued-

Dee: akhirnya Bisa Apdet~~~~

Megu: mohon Reviewnya~~~~


End file.
